clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Island
Club Penguin Island or simply Club Penguin (CP) or CP Isle is a major port city in the Sub-Antarctic Islands. It is a popular city that makes its economy off commerce. History The island was at first named "Penguin Island", with no one except the natives who lived there for a very long time. It was temporarily the capital of the The Kingdom of Club Penguin. After the Kingdom's fall, many stayed on the island, but had left sooner or later. The island was recolonized when Antarctica had just started to form in 2000. Club Penguin only struck to fame when an organisation called "the Club" left South Pole City and started anew in this island in late 2001. They found an island with lengthy beaches with their tasty clams and fishes, great forests with lots of lumber, and scenic mountains with their freshwater streams. The Club and the native ninjas later built a community together and both provided hospitality to sailors who stopped by, storing food in a clubhouse that eventually became the Coffee Shop. When the island, by this time known as "Penguin Chat 3", grew to fame, its inhabitants agreed that it was time for a new name. It was decided that in 2003 the name would be "Club Penguin", in remembrance of "the Club" that first started it. Club Penguin currently has over 100,000 residents, and is very popular, as it was one of the USA's first established cities. Involvement Club Penguin is possibly the most famous Sub-Antarctic Island in existence. It has been featured in numerous TV shows, movies, books, and other media. It is the birthplace of many famous penguins, and is the capital of the Sub-Antarctic Islands. The island is located in the top of the Sub-Antarctic Islands, which is visible on the map of the United States of Antarctica - the red dot. There are many leisure places to go to for penguins fun. Many can go swimming in the Cove or Underground Pool Cave. There is also Sled Racing, which is located at the second-highest mountain, called the Ski Hill. There are always new places being built in Club Penguin. The latest is the Fire Dojo, which is an extension of the Dojo (see Fire Sensei and Diamond Falls Re-Awakening for more information). The main food available on the island is mostly Pizza & fish, but also candy & other necessary foods - especially water. Two popular restaurants in Club Penguin are the Coffee Shop and Pizza Parlour. Unlike Snowbucks or Pizza7, these stores have refused to sell-out or give in, and are highly prosperous. The Pizza Parlour is owned by "Mitch the Parlour Owner", also just known as the "Pizza Parlour Owner". The Coffee Shop's owner, who actually witnessed Herbert one time, is always proud on how he refuses to sell "mass-produced sludge" (like that of Snowbucks and instead makes the finest quality coffee "delivered daily" (and painfully) at peak "brewing conditions". He also serves delicious hot chocolate and Croissants. The island's entertainment comprises of movies, games, or plays at the Stage, which opened in 2007. Map Club Penguin Island is a very large island, due to the high amount of servers installed. The main places in Club Penguin are the "Town" & the "Plaza", where there are 3 shops in the area. Other places are the Dock, Beach & Ski Village. Many games can also be played, which should be visible on the map. Here are some of the many places on the island. A map is shown below. *Gift Shop *Club Penguin First National Bank *Adoption Center *Lighthouse *Beach *Ski Village *Ski Hill/Mountain/Deacon Peak *Whirlpool Lake *Diamond Falls (under Ski Hill) *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Financial District *Town Center *Night Club *The Docks *The Underground *Snow Forts *Ice Rink *Maritime Station (starting point of the Antarctic Express) *Plaza Hill *The Plaza (on top of Plaza Hill) *The Great Forest (covers up all of eastern CP) **New Forest (the northern portion of the Forest) **Newtown Lynn Fringshom Center de Helomicity (a building which stands in the southern portion of the Forest) *The Cove *Mine (you can still find silver and candy bars here) *Iceberg *The Northern Mountains (stretches from Deacon Peak to Whirlpool Bay) *Whirlpool Bay *THE SKIP *AiringJet Current *Club Penguin Candy Factory *Club Penguin Island Airport *Club Penguin Souvenir Shop Currency The only official currency in Club Penguin is the gold coin, which is basically low-value gold. Each coin is worth 1 USA Fish. On the obverse side, there is a Fluffy Fish, which represents Club Penguin on the coin. The reverse side contains an imprint of the coin's value in Fish (most coins are worth 1 Fish). Coins come in denominations of 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, and 100 Fish. Club Penguin has a Mine where silver, gems, and candy bars can be found. Although the gold in the Mine was all extracted from the rocks a long time ago, it is still used in the Club Penguin, Gold Coin, worth about 1 Fish. Another form of currency is the Fall Fair Ticket, which can be used only during the Fall Fair. Trivia * Club Penguin holds the record for most servers installed in an urban location. * Club Penguin's motto is "Waddle on!" External/Website Links *Club Penguin Official Website *Play it now *What's new blog *More about Club Penguin Category:Rooms Category:Cities Category:Places Category:cities